loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RebornElectrophoenix
Dad Hey Daniel, I think I forgot to tell you, but I'm at my dad's this weekend till Sunday evening. Sorry if i forgot to tell you. See ya tomorrow, hopefully. Xx Liz Sorry! I'm so so so so so sorry if you were on earlier!! Apparently my chat froze and I really didn't realize because I was playing the sims! I hope to see you before work or else after it! Sorry again! xx Liz Sorry Dx Sorry! I said I'd be on, and I will be, only less than expected. I'll be on till around 1pm your time, maybe 1:15pm. But then I need to work on something for school with Miya. I will be on in the evening and such. And tomorrow I'll continue with it. So, I'd be happy if you could come on now. And sorry again. xx Liz Movies Sorry Daniel! I was watching 2 movies instead of just 1 with my brother. I'll be going to bed now though because it's 3:10am. I'll hopefully see ya later. Oh and I will most likely have a birthday party in the afternoon. Should have ended around dinner time, I think. See ya, hopefully. Xx Liz RE Heey!! Sorrryyyy! I was at work! I'm on now though! Will be for at least an hour, depending on what I'm doing by then. Hope to see you!! xx Liz Where are you??? Duuudddeeee, where are yoouu???? I miss you!! q.q xx Liz RE: Im not dead I see o: Sorry, I read it this morning but didn't react yet. I have to go to work now though. But I hope to see you again one of these days. xx Liz You coming back? Hey, you left the chat a while ago. You still gonna come back? Yo I'm ooonnn!!!! Back Hey, I'm finally back. Done! Heeyy, I'm done with (my kind of) studying!! xx Liz It's been a while Hey Daniel, it's been a while since we last talked. I've been wanting to send you a message for quite some time now but I couldn't find the right timing to do so due to school, fieldtrip, cons, more school, etc. I'm still sorry for my behavior before you left. My mind was all over the place and still kind of is, but things are settling down. Either way, the reason I wanted to send you a message is to say I miss you and I'd like to see you again soon. So, how have you been lately? xx Liz Sorry Hey Daniel, sorry! I was working on a report and just saw that you were on over an hour ago! >~< xx Liz I froze Heeyyy, just now I saw you were in the chat earlier but I froze. If you're still awake and such, I'm back in the chat now!! xx Liz Sorryyyy Heyy, I seriously just realized my chat froze a loong time ago... and I just refreshed and saw you were on over an hour ago :c I'm sorry!! If you can still come online, I'm back in the chat now! xx Liz Welcome back Aahh. Welcome back then xD. I was at a con this weekend but now I'm back home, even though I'm really tired. School will start next week for me and I got work Thursday (31th of august) en Friday (1st of september). But I assume I'll be on the other days. Or at least most of them. Hope to see you soon!! xx Liz Heyy, I was wondering when you'd come online again :3 x Liz Change of plans Heyy, I know I said I'd be online this afternoon, but there's been a change of plans. I'm so sorry! My sister suddenly suggested to go to an amusment park (which is rare for us to go to), so we're going. I should be back somewhere in the evening, just don't know when. But in case I won't see you again, please let me know when you'll be on next~ I myself should be on every evening the upcoming week (Monday - Friday). I'll be on the entire day Wednesday (Once I'm out of bed of course xD). But I won't be on Saturday or Sunday. I'm going to hang out with friends and I got a Dnd session Sunday. I should be on somewhere in the evening/night on Sunday, but again, don't know when. So I hope to see you soon! X Jolanda. I don't know until what time you can be on, but I'm on my way home now. I should be home in like an hour or so, but I'll be in the chat on my phone so we can talk or plan/discuss ideas. x Jolanda